Paddy Doyle Escapes
by wilmot
Summary: Paddy Doyle escapes to Manchester, Frost and Rizzoli are sent over to assist the Manchester Police. Later Jane may fall in love with one of the Manchester team (a woman). Oh and Maura will disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

**A/N I've tried to make a joke about the different pronunciations of 'Lieutenant' on opposite sides of the Atlantic. Where Brits and Americans are talking to each other "Lefftenant" will indicate the British pronunciation and "Lootenant" the American. These spellings are as close as I can get to the phonetic pronunciation in the respective countries.**

_Boston, USA._

Lieutenant Cavanagh called Rizzoli, Frost and Korzak into his office.

"I've got some bad news. Paddy Doyle has escaped from the supermax in Maryland. We don't know where he is but there is the possibility that he will show up in Boston so be alert." Cavanagh spoke without preamble. The team looked shocked.

Jane spoke first: "Has anyone told Maura?" to which Korzak added "She has a right to know."

"You should do that Detective Rizzoli but make it clear to her that this information is not to leave the building." Jane left the office to tell Maura.

_XXxXX_

_Three Months later in Manchester, UK._

Gill was briefing her syndicate. "I've spoken to Mr Fielding and we are going to send the papers in to SCAS early, this afternoon in fact. So I need all paperwork up to date. That is your only priority for this morning report to me when you have finished."

SCAS is the Serious Crime Analysis Section of the Serious Organised Crime Agency.

There was a groan in the room – no-one liked paperwork. The reason for sending the papers early was the unusual nature of the weapon used in the murder, no-one had seen anything like it and it was not sold in any hardware shops in Manchester. It had a wooden handle and a long, thinnish metal spike.

Two days later Gill was in her office when her phone went.

"DCI Murray"

"DCS Turner here from SCAS"

"Thankyou for getting back Ma'am."

"We've had a hit with Interpol on that murder you sent us, seems to be the MO of one Patrick Doyle, known as Paddy from Boston."

"Lincolnshire?" Gill was puzzled.

"No. Massachusetts, USA. He escaped from a so-called Supermax prison in Maryland two months ago. Seems he was allowed some kind of conjugal visit and set up a fire or something. Anyway a Lieutenant Cavanagh will ring you from Boston Police Department at about 4 pm our time. Make sure you are available."

"I will, thankyou ma'am." with that Gill put the phone down.

Gill went out of the office and called in Rob, she told him what she had just heard and asked him to brief the team.

XXxXX

_Boston, USA_ Lieutenant Cavanagh called Korzak, Frost and Rizzoli into his office.

"There's been a murder with a ice pick."

"Where? I been checking the reports, nothing." said Frost.

"Manchester in England. Must be carrying a supply of ice picks with him. They ain't sold there. Confused the hell out of the Brits! Who asked Interpol who told us. I am to ring one of there people in Manchester to offer assistance at 11. If it is OK with you, Vince, I'd like to offer to send Frost and Rizzoli to England to help."

"Leave me a bit light on my own but yeah that makes sense" replied Korzak.

"I'll assign two trainees to you temporarily, One will be Frankie Rizzoli, the other I haven't decided yet." Said Cavanagh.

The phone on Cavanagh's desk rang. Korzak, Frost and Rizzoli got up to leave.

"Wait this will be my call to England so you might as well all stay." Cavanagh was picking up the receiver as he spoke.

"Hello is that Detective Chief Inspector Murray, It is Lootenant Cavanagh here from Boston Police Department."

"Lefftenant, Nice to hear from you. I gather you might know something about Patrick Doyle who may be responsible for a murder on my patch." Gill was trying to keep her voice even, she was actually quite irritated.

"We know Doyle, he is an Irish mob boss from South Boston. If it would be agreeable to you we'd like to offer any assistance we can including sending two of my officers to England to help." Cavanagh was getting irritated too. Then he reminded himself that if he were in the UK he would be one rank below DCI.

"If you think that would be helpful then yes. But there'd be conditions."

"Which are?" asked Cavanagh To which Gill replied: "The standard ones for foreign police officers in the UK, I'll email them to you. Once we've agreed them there should be no problems.

"One more thing: could you not release the fact that Mr Doyle may be in the UK? There is still considerable resentment about NORAID fundrasing for the bomb that went off at the Arndale in 1996. I'd rather not have a public order problem on top of everything else."

Cavanagh signed of with: "It's your show so I'll talk to my senior people here about that."

With that they finished the phone conversation.

"They want to keep Doyle's possible presence in the UK under wraps. They think there might be 'public order implications' something about an IRA bomb going off nearly twenty years ago." Cavanagh address the room. "Oh and they have some condition on your deployment, that she is emailing me."

A few seconds later an email arrived on Lt. Cavanagh's computer.

"Ah here are their conditions." Cavanagh read a little. "UNARMED!"

"I was expecting that. The British Police go around unarmed." said Frost.

"Whaaa. How many officers do they lose each year." Jane was amazed.

"Last year was a bad year. They lost three."

"In Manchester?"

"No, in the whole country. Two of them were in Manchester they both died in the same incident and the perp is behind bars. And having read the report I don't think guns would have made any difference."

Cavanagh cut in "But they are going up against Doyle,"

"That is why I expect they'll send in their specialist firearms unit to make the arrest." said Korzak who had spent time in London with the Met at one point.

"I am happy if Frost is happy" said Jane who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

"OK I'll agree to it. I'll get copies printed for you two." said Cavanagh resignedly. And he sent an email back.

XXxXX

_Manchester, UK_

"Rachel, Janet! Got a job for you."

Janet and Rachel went into Gill's office.

"We are being graced by the presence of two detectives from the USA. Here are their files. I want you two to meet them at Manchester Airport. The flight is due in at 7:25 tomorrow morning. I want them here for a special 10 o'clock briefing." said Gill

"Yes boss" said Janet and Rachel together.

XXxXX

_Boston._

Dr Maura Isles was in her office when Jane walked in.

"Got some news for you. Paddy Doyle has shown up in England of all places. The Brits want that kept quiet by the way."

"Oh?" Maura was trying to cover her mixed feelings with a neutral response.

"Yes and Frost and I are flying out to assist." a hint of excitement in her voice. "Unarmed."

"Yes the British police force is largely unarmed with specialist firearms units. It seems to work – they lose a lot less officers than we do." Maura always had a fact to hand.

"First Frost and now you? Any other fun facts you'd like to share?" Jane could find Maura exasperating at times.

"Yes, Paddy Doyle will find it very difficult to obtain a gun in Britain – they have to strictest gun control in the world."

"OK that might be useful. Do you know of any connections he has in the UK? Possibly through raising funds for the IRA or something like that? Jane's tone was less irritated now.

"No I don't but as someone of Irish Catholic stock with criminal tendencies he probably did take part in fundraising for the IRA."

With that Jane left the office and went back upstairs where she met Frost in BRIC. "Can you find any connections between Doyle and IRA fundraising? Or any connection to Britain?" She asked.

"Just try the intelligence system. No, nothing." said Frost.

"What the hell is he doing in England?" Jane sounded puzzled.

With that she and Frost went to their homes to pack for their flight to Manchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.** **A/N For US readers: the first season of Scott & Bailey was on PBS recently, not being in the US I don't know if it is still available.** _Manchester UK _ It was 08:00 local time which made it 3am in Boston. Rizzoli and Frost had cleared customs and were walking tiredly out into the arrivals hall looking for two female detective constables whose pictures they had been given before leaving. "I feel like a right twat standing here with a sign saying "Rizzoli and Frost", sounds like a bloody Italian ice cream!" moaned Rachel. "Aww won't be for long, the plane has landed so they will be with us soon. Hopefully." Janet tried to sound soothing but was actually getting irritated with her friend who had been moaning like this all morning. Just then a tallish white woman with very dark brown hair and a slim black man of apparently similar height walked into the hall. They glanced around and then seemed to see what they were looking for. They then walked straight towards Janet and Rachel holding out their free hands. "Jane Rizzoli" Jane offered her hand to Rachel who took it "Rachel Bailey". "Barry Frost" He offered his hand to Janet who took it "Janet Scott". Jane then shook Janet's hand and Frost shook Rachel's. "Welcome to sunny Manchester. Follow us. The car's just outside." said Rachel. The rain was falling almost horizontally. "Comes from living on the west coast of an island off the west coast of a continent." said Janet who got a sharp look from Rachel. "Her ex-husband is a geography teacher." explained Rachel. All four then went to the car and after loading the luggage into the boot they all got in. Janet driving with Rachel beside her. Jane and Frost in the back. "Schedule for today." said Rachel, "We're taking you straight to the station where you'll be given the chance to freshen up. Then at 09:30 you'll be welcomed officially by Assistant Chief Constable Zalinski. Don't worry if you find her intimidating, everyone finds her planet sized brain intimidating. Then at 10:00 you meet Detective Superintendent Dodson who will be the Senior Investigating Officer for the task force hunting Patrick Doyle and Detective Chief Inspector Murray who will be her deputy. At 11:00 there'll be a briefing for the task force at which you'll be introduced to the rest of the team. Refs will be at 13:00. After which you'll be taken to your hotel to rest up if you want." Gill had texted her the updated schedule the previous evening. "Excuse me but what are refs?" asked Jane. "Sorry, its short for refreshments. Lunch basically. Oh if your not too tired after do either or both of you fancy a 'welcome to Manchester' drink? Won't be till about 9 o'clock tonight when we finish work though." asked Rachel. "Yeah that'd be good." said Jane. "Kind of you to offer but I think I'll take a rain check and rest up." said Frost. "How many people will be on this task force?" enquired Frost after a pause. "Not sure, they'll be our syndicate, we've got a detective sergeant and 10 detective constables. DSI Dodson's syndicate of two DS's and 20 DC's. But others will be there as well: anti-terrorism command will keep a watching brief as will MI5. Also the Serious Organised Crime Agency, they're usually referred to as SOCA, will probably be providing advisers. In addition their will be the usual help from the Police Search Agency, POLSA for short, technical support, Crime Scene Management, CSM for short, and firearms as and when." "Sounds like a lot of inter agency crap." Jane had never liked dealing with other agencies, she found they got in the way. "No! No, DSI Dodson will be firmly in charge. The people from the other agencies are seconded to the task force under her command. I'd like to see someone try to... They'd be out on their ear in 30 seconds." said Janet. "Be entertaining though! She'd burst a blood vessel!" laughed Rachel. "She sounds intimidating too!" Frost was looking worried. Rachel laughed then said "Don't look so worried! You're guests, you can't be fired by her." Frost looked even more worried. XXxXX _Boston_ Maura had finally got to sleep at 2 am, so she wasn't in best form when she was awoken at 4 am by her phone. "Isles!" She was expecting it to be some Boston detective calling her to a crime scene. "Hello Maura!" It was Constance, the woman she had been adopted by. 'Mother' was now a complicated concept for Maura. "Constance, it's 4am!" "Sorry, sorry. I forgot about the time difference." "Where are you?" "Manchester, England" Maura was thrown at first, then a chill struck her heart. "What are you doing there?" There was an edge to Maura's voice. "Patrick needs help." "Wwwhaaatttt?" "Patrick needs help." "NO! He's wanted on both sides of the Atlantic. And the British might look all gentle and easy but they don't mess about where suspected terrorists are concerned." "Patrick's not a terrorist." "They think he might have raised funds for NORAID, in there eyes that makes him one." Maura thought quickly, panic seizing her, clouding her judgement. "I'm coming over!" "Good I hoped you'd say that, a car will pick you up in half an hour. Don't bring your passport." The line went dead, Maura was stunned and dressed in a daze. She was still in a daze when the car picked her up. XXxXX _Manchester_ It was now 10am, Jane and Frost were being introduced to DSI Dodson. "We've done a little search and found your Mr Doyle arriving at Manchester Airport off a flight from Cancun, Mexico two weeks ago. He was met by this woman." Julie passed CCTV images of the woman to Jane and Frost. Jane's hand went to her mouth. "That's Constance!" she said, "Constance Isles. She adopted one of his children." "Right! Well we followed their car on CCTV until it left Manchester on a little country road. Where we lost it. It turned up burnt out at a disused quarry. We managed to recover a VIN, according to the PNC it was stolen in London two weeks ago. I have no doubt they had another car waiting." said Julie. "Constance is rich. Very rich. She has no criminal history but she does seem to be fond of Doyle. Oh and what is the PMC?" Jane looked a bit puzzled. "Pappa _N__ovember_ Charlie:" Julie spelled out the letters using the NATO alphabet, "Police National Computer. It contains many details but for now it is enough for you to know it has the details of every car registered in the UK." Then she turned to Gill "She'll have bank accounts, can we get onto those. Details of any cards she holds and when and where they have been used. Going back ten years." "Won't you need warrants to do that?" asked Frost. "No, the only thing we'd need a warrant for is a search of premisses." said Julie. Adding as an afterthought "And not always then. OK that's all for now." At eleven o'clock DSI Dodson was briefing the task force. "Welcome to operation Silly Season". Laughter. She held up her hand, palm forward. Silence. "Yeah I know but believe it or not that was the least stupid name I was offered! The weather seems to have got to the computer." She then introduced Jane and Frost. "For those of you who are sceptical about the value of this kind of deployment. I have to tell you that Detective Rizzoli has ID'd the woman who met Patrick Doyle as one Constance Isles. Finance are crawling all over her life as we speak." Jane put her hand up. "Yes Detective Rizzoli?" "Can I just say that it a huge surprise to me that she is involved. I'll be asking people in the US to investigate." "We've already put in requests to the FBI, Interpol and Europol. But anything you can dig up in Boston would also be useful." Julie Continued. "Right the DS's will now go through the HP actions for each team. First priority is to identify any connections either Doyle or Isles have in Manchester or the rest of the UK. Also high on the list is to provide background on the victim. We are told that Doyle does not kill people indiscriminately. He kills people he considers deserve to be killed." Rachel held up her hand. "But what I don't get is: why advertise himself? I always thought an ice pick was a axe-like thing carried by mountaineers and polar explorers. This is almost as if he's challenging us to find him." "This is a method of killing he has become used to over the years. Once a killer gets used to one method it can be difficult to change." Everyone craned their necks to see who had spoken, ACC Karen Zalinski was at the back of the room applying her Ph'D in criminal psychology. "But I agree with DC Bailey. We shouldn't be blind to the possibility that somebody else is trying to lead us to Doyle so they can get away with murder." Julie said. Karen Zalinski nodded in agreement much to Julie's relief. After the briefing Jane and Rachel were talking in the corridor on the way back to the office. "That ACC sounds like a profiler." said Jane. "Ph'D in criminal psychology, spent time at Quntico. Rumour is they still ask her opinion from time to time." replied Rachel. "No wonder she's intimidating!" said Jane. They went and got lunch in the police canteen, plain fare but filling. After lunch Jane said "Korzak should be in by now. I'll try ringing him." She phoned from DSI Dodson's office. Korzak picked up on the fifth ring. "Korzak" "Vince!" "Hi Jane fl..." "Vince listen this is urgent. We need all the background on Constance Isles! She met Doyle off the plane in Manchester." Vince was in shock for the second time that morning. "Also Vince, could you please email the list of Doyle's main enemies to DCI Murray?" "Yeah sure, and I've got some news for you too: Maura's disappeared! According to your mother a car came at about 5am, someone got in, and then it left." "Oh can this case get any weirder! Got to go." She put the phone down. "Patrick Doyle's daughter, the one that Constance Isles adopted? She disappeared!" Jane was talking to Julie now. "OK tell me about her!" ordered Julie. "Well she's my best friend for starters. Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts for seconds. Extremely rich in her own right for third. Oh and she comes out in a rash when she lies." Explained Jane. "Got a picture of your best mate on your phone have you?" asked Julie. "Yes. Here it is." said Jane handing over her phone with Maura's picture on it. "Get copies of that made, put out an all ports bulletin, including internal flights from Belfast and the ferry. I want her tracked. Hold her in customs long enough to put a tracker on her and then I want her followed everywhere she goes, I want to know if she so much as farts in the UK!" Julie was barking this stream of orders at one of her DS's who replied with meekly "Yes ma'am." and took the phone. "You'll get that back in an hour" Julie told Jane. Jane wandered what the DS's life would be like if he didn't get this right, probably not good! "It's OK, give it to Rachel when you've finished with it. She can give it to me tonight when we go for our 'welcome to Manchester' drink." said Jane before continuing "I'd like to get to the hotel now and get my head down. I didn't get much sleep on the plane..." "Of course, I'll get Rachel to take you, RACHEL … Would you take Detective Rizzoli to her hotel please?" said Julie "Yes ma'am, what about Detective Frost?" asked Rachel. "He's with the tech support comparing hard disc sizes!" chirped Janet. "Probably best if he goes and checks in even if he does want to come back afterwards." said Rachel. So Janet went to get him. After Janet returned with Frost Rachel took him and Jane to their hotel. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

The hotel was small, cosy, and family run, it was based in an old vicarage.

Jane and Frost checked in and went to their rooms.

Frost deposited his luggage and went back down to find Rachel so he could go back to the station.

Jane rang Korzak. "Korzak" The phone had been answered after 3 rings.

"Vince! I'm at the hotel now so I can talk properly."

"Good! Hi Jane. What are the people like there?"

"Scary! They've got an equivalent of somewhere around Superintendent who has a Ph'D in criminal psychology and consults for the FBI, an equivalent of somewhere between Captain and Superintendent in charge of the investigation who I wouldn't want to cross. She was interviewing me about Maura, she wanted to know everything! She's got a load of multi-agency crap but no-body seems to think it matters cos everyone will obey her, and I believe them. This woman could intimidate Jimmy Hoffer!"

"Hey Jane, they treating you OK? We can pull you out if they're not..."

"No Vince, they're polite and all that, it is just a shock being part of such a large team with such high-powered people. They've got MI5 on call!"

"Wow that is heavy, have you heard any reference to the 'Hereford Headbangers'?"

"No, who the heck are they?"

"That's Police slang for the SAS"

"Shit, that's that special forces outfit the Brits are way too proud of."

"Well they are justified in that Jane, these guys make the Rangers look like boy scouts."

"What?"

"Look up 'Iranian Embassy siege' somewhere. Also Scharzkopf likes them! Anyway what yer doing now?"

"Resting up, going out for a drink with one of the locals, Detective Constable Rachel Bailey, tonight."

"Good, enjoy yourself! Oh and what is the name of that 'equivalent of somewhere around Superintendent'?"

"Karen Zalinski, and I will."

Vince let out an audible breath. "Paddy Doyle will come back, and he'll be alive, but he might not be sane."

"UHH? I thought the Brits were really anti waterboarding and all that."

"They are, but not because they are squeamish, they think they have better techniques... Gotta go Jane."

The line went dead.

XXxXX

_Boston USA_

Korzak put the phone down because Cavanaugh had come in and told him to.

"Dr Isles' phone has been found at a roadside diner near Providence, Rhode Island. Owner doesn't recall anyone matching her description."

"That doesn't make any sense, where would Maura be going to round there?"

XXxXX

_Somewhere near Lake Ontario on the US side._

Maura was trying to sleep. She'd been told she'd be getting a boat across the lake after dark. Beyond that the goonish guy who was looking after her knew nothing.

XXxXX

_Manchester UK_

It was now about 9pm and Rachel had got to Jane's hotel. She phoned Jane's room and Jane had came down to meet her.

"First things first, your mobile." Rachel gave Jane her mobile phone. "So what do you fancy, quiet, noisy, or gay?"

"Gay! What do you mean by gay?" Jane was taken aback by what she thought was Rachel's forwardness.

"You know, the Gay village, Manchester has one of the best if you're that way inclined." said Rachel.

"No offence, but I think 'noisy' might be best." said Jane.

"None taken" and then Rachel laughed, "I wasn't propositioning you or anything, I just thought since you're unmarried, you've only mentioned a female best mate and not a boy friend you might... well anyway that attempt to make someone feel comfortable didn't work!" Rachel laughed Jane laughed too.

"And you, boyfriend? girlfriend?" asked Jane as they got into a taxi.

"No, been married though, divorced."

"The job does that. Our Sergeant? Been married three times."

"Yeah well this wasn't the job. I rushed it."

After a time the taxi dropped them outside a lively sounding pub in Manchester. Rachel paid the driver and they went inside.

"Fancy sharing a bottle of red?" asked Rachel.

"You're like Maura. I had to educate her about beer! Have they got any 'Blue Moon?" Just then a man ask for a pint of bitter from the barmaid.

Rachel looked at the fridge behind the bar. "Never heard of it and can't see it but I'll ask."

"It's OK I'll try a pint of bitter."

"Well you're adventurous, it's an aquired taste."

"Yeah? I'll risk it."

Just then Rachel heard a familiar voice behind her. "Look over my shoulder, is there a very drunk small, slim woman with short blond hair?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, very drunk" There was a loud cheer from some men.

"She's just flashed her charlies hasn't she?"

"If charlies means tits yes, no bra either. Who is she?"

"Mi Mother." Rachel turned and walked up to Sharon, and gently removed her from the pub and got her into a taxi.

"There's fifteen quid, she'll probably ask to keep it and pay with a blow job. Don't let her" Rachel told the driver who smirked. Rachel showed him her warrant card. "I'm a Police Officer, I'll know." The driver's expression changed.

"OK not going back in there." Rachel said after the cab had drawn away.

"I thought my mom was bad!" said Jane.

They walked along for a bit. Then Rachel led them into another pub.

"You sure you want a pint of bitter? It's not called 'bitter' for nothing, maybe try a half and see if you like it?" said Rachel.

"OK I take your advice." said Jane.

Rachel spoke to the barmaid. "My friend's American, could she just have a taster of the bitter." The barmaid draw a small amount of beer into a half-pint glass. Rachel gave it to Jane.

"Warning: it's warm, that's how it is supposed to be."

Jane cautiously took a sip, then another.

"Hey that's good! Thanks for warning me that it'd be warm though."

On Rachel's instructions Jane went to find a table. Rachel ordered a pint and a large glass of red, as well as some crisps.

Then she looked around and found Jane. Once she had sat down, Rachel took a sip of her wine.

"So you got any brothers or sisters?" Jane's opening gambit caused Rachel to choke a little on the last of her sip.

She coughed a little before answering "Yeah an older sister Alison, we call her Ali and a younger brother Dominic, Dom. You?" Rachel didn't want to continue this line but saw no option.

"Yeah an older brother, Tommy, and a younger one, Frankie." Jane realised she'd opened an awkward conversation when she mentioned Tommy's name.

"So, tell me about Maura, I know she's the medical examiner, that a pathologist right? I can't imagine being friends with Scary Mary!" Rachel was trying to change the subject.

Jane laughed "Who's 'Scary Mary'?"

"Professor Jackson, our pathologist. Honestly the way she throws bodies around! Like they're bits of meat in a butcher's."

"Sounds completely different to Maura. Maura has been known to talk to the bodies like they are still alive."

"Weird! Scary Mary has no discernible humanity that we know of!" Jane laughed.

"Maura's very human, at times too human, she once harboured a fugitive wanted in several countries. Mind you his 'crime' was risking his life to get medical supplies to people who needed them. And he was, I have to admit, very good looking!" She took a big gulp of her beer.

Rachel laughed "Don't think Scary Mary would have done that!"

They chatted on. Talking about other members of their respective teams for an hour and a half, getting easier in each others company as they did. Then a bell went "last orders ladies and gentlemen please."

Rachel turned to Jane "What do you want to do? Go on somewhere else or if wine isn't too far beneath you I've got a couple of bottles at home."

"That's very kind but I think I'll go back to the hotel. I'd like to get onto UK time." said Jane.

Rachel made a sad face. "OK if you're sure"

"You are more like your mom than you care to admit."

"Whaaaaatt? I'm nothing like her!" Jane smiled and went to get a cab back to the hotel.

Rachel went home. Jane found Frost in the hotel lobby.

"You just finished?" she asked. "No I've been waiting for you Jane. Wanted to make sure you got back OK."

"Hey you my mom?"

"Bailey's got a rep for alcohol."

"Yeah I noticed she drank." Jane smiled as she said this. They said goodnight and went to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

_Lake Ontario, US/Canada border_

Maura was uncomfortable. She was in a small compartment hidden behind a panel in the main cabin. The boat had been taking her across lake Ottawa for what seemed like an eternity. Then the board was removed and the captain of the vessel beckoned her out silently. He motioned her to go up the stairs to the deck.

Maura saw that the boat had docked. The captain motioned for her to disembark. She did.

"Welcome to Canada Mademoiselle" said a man on the shore. "Here is your new passport, driver's licence and you plane tickets to Glasgow Scotland, you will be met by someone holding a name sign for 'Jones Industrial'. As you will see from your passport your name is now 'Sonia Dubrowski', Canadian citizen, resident in New York for many years but recently returned to Toronto where you grew up. You are flying to Glasgow to talk to a potential designer for your biomedical business."

Maura was confused, but somewhere in her brain she took all this in.

"You are to drive to Toronto airport, leave the car in the value parking lot with the parking ticket inside. Your flight details are on your air ticket."

Maura was feeling more and more wretched as she listened, she was wondering why she had allowed herself to wander so far from her life's path. She knew she could just go to a Canadian police station and say she'd been kidnapped, but that wasn't true. And neither was the name on her passport. And she was acutely aware that she was very bad at lying. Something which, either way, she was going to have to improve if she was going to survive.

Maura went along with the plan. She parked the car, got the luggage they had packed for her out and got the bus to the terminal. There she waited for her flight to Glasgow. It would be a long wait it was now about 10am in Toronto and the flight didn't take off for another nine and a half hours. Maura decided to check in and get a book to read. Checking in and passport control went very smoothly.

XXxXX

_4:15pm Manchester, UK_

Passport control had not only gone smoothly from Maura's point of view. Within minutes facial recognition software had done it's job and revealed 'Sonia Dubrowski' as Maura Isles. This fact was now known to DSI Dodson, who made a decision not to share the information with her team, particularly not the American part of wasn't that she didn't trust Jane Rizzoli, she just didn't see the point of telling her.

The UK Border Agency however knew and they knew what to do. They would stop a hopefully bleary eyed Maura and put tracking devices in her luggage and in her. The second part of this was risky, and they had never done it before. But if it worked they'd be doing it more and more.

The British had made a request to the Canadians that the US authorities not be told that they knew where Maura was. The Canadians agreed to keep the information secret for 48 hours.

XXxXX

_8:00 am next day Glasgow Airport Scotland_

Maura had got through passport control and was now standing in baggage claim.

She looked for her flight on the board. It seemed to be taking a long time to come through.

Meanwhile in another part of the airport a security guard, who actually worked for MI5, was putting the first tracking device into Maura's luggage. This one was intended to be easyish to find. The second one, to be inserted by customs would be harder and the one on Maura's person they hoped wouldn't be found at all.

Finally at about 8:15 am Maura's bag came round the carousel. She picked it up and in her tiredness went through the red 'something to declare' channel which caused a rapid reassigning of customs staff.

"This way madam!" said the official.

Maura followed.

"I am sorry but I intended to go through the green channel. Can I not just go back." Maura asked.

"Follow me madam." repeated the official. Maura was now in front of a custom's desk.

"Madam please put your case on the desk." Maura put her case on the desk.

"Did you pack this suitcase yourself madam." asked the official behind the desk.

"Yes." Something about this situation was making it easy for Maura to lie.

In the observation room ACC Karen Zalinski said "She's lying."

Julie Dodson resolved that Jane Rizzoli would find herself the subject of questions regarding her comments about Maura's inability to lie. She wasn't going to find it comfortable. Although at ACC Zalinski's suggestion this would not be as uncomfortable as Julie would have liked.

"Would mind opening the suitcase please madam."

Maura opened the suitcase.

"If you go with this officer please, madam." Another officer asked her.

Maura followed the officer into a small room.

"Stand on the mark madam, arms outstretched." The officer ordered.

It was just then that Maura felt a slight pain in her back as a microchip was inserted, similar to the ones used to identify dogs but much more sophisticated, flexible and smaller, this chip was a tracker It was designed to last a month after which it would dissolve harmlessly in the body.

The patted Maura down feeling under her skirt. It was all done very professionally.

The search over Maura went back to the main hall.

"That seems to be in order madam, welcome to Scotland and the UK." said the first official.

Maura walked out into the arrivals hall her eyes eventually finding the sign Jones Industrial. It was held by a woman dressed in a suit.

"Hello" said Maura holding up her passport.

"Follow me madam." said the woman.

They went out of the terminal to the short stay car park. The woman indicated a car.

"If you you'd like to get in the back I'll take you to Glasgow Central railway station, madam." she said.

Maura was now deeply confused. What was she supposed to do at Glasgow Central railway station?

When they were in the car the woman handed Maura an envelope.

"I am to give you this madam."

Maura opened the envelope inside was a letter, a mobile phone, and a train ticket. Maura read the letter.

"Maura,

"Sorry about the travel arrangements in the UK, I don't have many favors to call in here.

You are to get the train from Glasgow Central to Preston. You should have a mobile phone, when you know what train you'll be on text the time the train leaves Glasgow Central to the number stored on the phone. You'll be met at Preston.

"Paddy"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

_Manchester UK_

Julie Dodson was in the communications room at force HQ.

Rachel and Janet had been let in on the information that Maura was now in the country and being tracked.

"Ma'am we have activity, the trackers are working." said a technician, Julie wasn't sure where he'd come from.

"OK where is she going?"

"Appears to be towards central Glasgow ma'am."

"Hmm."

Some time went by.

"Ma'am she appears to have stopped outside Glasgow Central Station."

"OK I want the CCTV patched through, if she gets on a train I want to see which one it is!"

"Yes Ma'am"

The TV screens flickered.

"It's no use, get Rizzoli in here."

Rachel called Jane.

"Rizzoli!"

"Where are you?"

"in the caf..., sorry, canteen"

"OK I'll come and get you."

Rachel went and found Jane who was with Frost so Rachel took the decision to take both of them. When they returned to the Comms room. Julie wasted no time.

"We have reason to believe that your friend is in this crowd. Can you see her?"

"Where is this, a railway station?" asked Jane.

Jane looked at the screens and then shouted: "Yes there she is!"

"You're positive it's her?"

"Yes."

"Right I want BTP plain clothes on her and on the train when we know which one she is getting on."

They saw Maura get out a mobile phone and send a text.

"I want the number of that phone!" yelled Julie at no one in particular.

Several techs got very busy. They then saw her walk towards a ticket barrier. She looked confused.

"Clever as hell but can't do what the Romans do." This to everyone's surprise came from Jane and confirmed that she was a cop first and Maura's friend a very distant second.

Maura finally worked out how the ticket barrier worked and went through.

"She's boarding the London train. Stops at Carlisle, Penrith, Preston, Wigan and Warrington. Ticket is for Preston." said one of the techs. "Shall I patch train CCTV?"

"Yes!" said Julie.

Several screens went blank and then showed CCTV from inside the train.

They followed Maura as she found a seat and sat. Her luggage on the seat beside her.

"BTP have replaced the drinks waiter with an officer ma'am"

"Good" said Julie.

Two and a quarter hours later the train was about to arrive at Preston.

There was obviously some kind of announcement because Maura looked up. Then she got up, took her luggage and went towards the door. The train stopped in the platform and the door opened automatically. Maura got off.

"Patch Preston station CCTV!" Julie ordered.

The screens went blank again then one by one live feeds from the CCTV at Preston station appeared on the screens. Maura could be seen looking round confused. Then she seemed to see what she was looking for and went up some stairs that lead to the ticket barrier.

But Jane wasn't looking there, she was looking at the image coming from the ticket hall.

"There's Constance." she said

"Good now patch the outside of the station on this screen only." ordered Julie.

Techs got busy replacing the images of Preston platforms with the images for the outside of Preston station.

"Wait go back to the platforms. Their going back towards the gates." said Julie.

"Their getting another train!" said Jane.

"Tickets are for Manchester Piccadilly" said one of the techs.

"Can we get BTP plain clothes on the platform?" asked Julie.

"Yes they were doing a routine patrol of that train anyway" said the BTP liaison.

"This is how inter-agency stuff should work, eh Frost" said Jane.

"Very impressive." said Frost.

"Routine patrol cancelled, two plain clothes on board." said the BTP liaison.

The team watched as Maura and Constance boarded the train.

"OK calls at Chorley, Bolton, and Manchester Oxford Road."

"Ma'am, do you think it might be an idea to deploy a backup at Oxford Road? If I thought I might be being watched I'd get off early." said Rachel.

"Good work Sherlock. Yes do it." said Julie.

Several phone calls were made and plain clothes and firearms units were dispatched to Oxford Road station.

"There's no train CCTV this time." said one of the techs.

"OK put Piccadilly up here." Julie pointed to a screen "and Oxford Road here." she pointed to another screen.

The images appeared. "They're sitting in coach one, seem to be having a bit of an argument." said the BTP liaison.

As the train was pulling into Oxford Road Maura and Constance got up and went to the doors. This was duly relayed to Julie.

"OK exterior of Oxford Road and booking hall on here." Julie pointed to the screen that had Piccadilly's images.

"Car waiting outside station, can we get an image of driver?" Julie asked. The CCTV image zoomed in.

"That's Doyle" said Jane.

"Move up firearms and prepare stinger. Firearms, you have command." said Julie.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked Rachel.

"I am afraid it means that anyone who doesn't surrender is going to be shot dead." said Rachel.

In the meantime the train had stopped. Maura and Constance got off and headed for the exit. As they left the station two men weapons drawn fell in behind them, two Police cars blocked Doyle's car and armed officers were already moving towards it.

Then Constance and Maura were face down on the pavement, guns pointed at their heads.

Doyle tried to go for his gun. Skull fragments and brain matter exploded onto the inside of the windscreen of his car much to the horror of passers by. The bullet had exploded inside his head.

"Well done everyone, drinks tonight. I am buying the first round." said Julie.

Rachel and Jane left the comms room.

"What'll happen to Maura?" asked Jane.

"She'll come here to await transport to Paddington Green in London, it's a terrorism charge so they'll hold her and interview her there. If she's charged she'll probably be remanded to Holloway." replied Rachel.

"Who's the best lawyer for this kind of thing?" asked Jane.

"I haven't mentioned the names Imran Khan and Gareth Pearce to you OK?" replied Rachel.

"Understood."

"You on for tonight?"

"Yeah"

"When do you fly back?"

"Frost goes the day after tomorrow. But I am owed some vacation so I am here for a while yet. Hopefully I'll be able to see Maura. She has been very stupid but she's still my friend."

They went out for a drink or five. Gill came in late.

"I went to see Ian Fielding, he was on about overtime again. Whose buying, I am getting hammered!"

Jane looked at Frost, he was looking a little sheepish on account of a discussion where he'd praised Gill's poise and dignity.

Then Jane smiled at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back. "While your on vacation, you fancy staying in my spare room? Save you hotel bills." said Rachel.

"Yeah that'd be great!" said Jane before she yelled at Frost "Remind me when was the last time Cavanaugh came to an event like this?"

"Never to my knowledge." said Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.** _  
_

_Manchester and London UK_

Maura was not doing well. She was in a cell at Didsbury Police Station. Over the last two hours since she'd arrived in Manchester she'd been told at gunpoint to lie flat on the sidewalk, had her hands cuffed behind her back, had to lie face down on the ground in cuffs with multiple guns pointed at her head for what had seemed like hours.

Eventually she'd been unceremoniously and painfully picked up by the handcuffs and thrown into the back of a Police van. She'd then been driven at high speed to this place where she been placed in a cell and had the cuffs removed. She'd been told to wait. The door had shut and been locked.

She didn't know what had happened to her luggage or her shoulder bag. For some reason she felt very anxious about this.

The cell door opened.

"Maura Isles, as you have been arrested under the Terrorism Act 2000 you will now be transported to a secure Police station for questioning. Please hold your wrists together like this in front of you so my colleague can cuff you." The officer showed how Maura was to hold her wrists. She complied and was cuffed.

She noticed that the cuffs were different to any type she'd seen before. The two wrist restraints were joined by a solid black piece which appeared to be plastic and by which she was now being lead.

She eventually went through a door into the yard where a different van from the one she'd arrived in awaited her. She was lead up some steps into the side of the van, handed over to someone in a different uniform and then into an internal compartment. The door to which was closed and locked. She heard the outside door being closed. The door to her compartment was then unlocked and opened and her handcuffs were removed. The door to the inner compartment was re-closed and locked. She heard someone shout "Prisoner secure for transport!" and after a few minutes the van started moving.

At another Manchester Police Station Constance was similarly being secured for transport.  
Maura's sense of time was shot. She remembered the van pulling out of the yard. She remembered it taking many twists and turns which seemed to take an age before suddenly it sped up.

Then she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was that the van had stopped. The door to her cell had been opened and she was being offered a drink and the loo (internal to the van). After this break the van continued south down the M6 and then the M1.

At the southern end of the M1 the van turned left then right and made its way to the high security entrance to Paddington Green Police Station. Separately a team of tier 5 interviewers had been briefed on the case and were preparing an interview strategy.

After Maura had been removed, in handcuffs, from the van, she was lead down several flights of stairs. She formerly had her custody record updated by the custody sergeant and was then lead to a cell where her handcuffs were removed and the cell door closed and was locked.

Maura noticed several differences between this cell and the one she had been previously held in. For starters there was a television and cd player. But the most curious feature was that the cell was lined with brown paper. Maura thought this odd until she realised that this was to prevent cross contamination from one prisoner to another.

Maura turned on the TV and watched the BBC 24 hour news channel for a bit. Then the cell door opened.

"Your solicitor's here" a woman walked into the cell.

"I am Roisin O'Callahan, I work for Gareth Peirce. Gareth apologises for not being able to be here herself but she is ill at the moment."

"Sorry?" Maura was confused.

"Umm a Mrs Angela Rizzoli called our office and told us of your arrest and instructed us to represent you."

"Oh" Maura realised that Angela must have been called by Jane and she'd called this... what? Solicitor they had said. "What are you? No disrespect but I need a lawyer."

"Yes it is confusing. In this country lawyers are divided into two professions. Firstly Barristers who have traditionally represented people in court and secondly Solicitors who actually do the work. I am a solicitor."

"Oh" Maura was none the wiser except that this woman was a lawyer of some sort.  
"OK have they explained to you the reasons for your arrest and cautioned you?"  
Maura confirmed that they had.

"Under the Terrorism Act 2000 you can be held for 14 days without charge. Because of this you have a telly..." at Maura's puzzled look Roisin explained "Sorry! That's a British term for a television. And a CD player in your cell."

Roisin went on to confirm Maura's suspicions about the brown paper.

"Are there any favourite CD's or DVD's I can get you? You might like to view this, it is a feature film called 'In the Name of the Father' which is based on a real case in which Gareth took part, she is played by Emma Thompson. We tease her about that occasionally.

"As a result of the case depicted in the film and others all Police interviews are now videotaped to make sure that the despicable practices portrayed do not happen now. Do not expect the interview to be easy to go through, it will be tough and thorough."

She handed Maura a DVD.

Maura gave a list of other DVDs and CDs she'd like.  
"OK try and get some sleep now, we'll talk again before you are interviewed at 10am tomorrow." with that Roisin hit the cell call button, the door was opened and she left, the door was locked behind her.

Maura thought about the name of the woman's boss, Gareth was a male name. But Rosisin had used female pronouns to describe Gareth and Gareth had been played by a female actor in the film...

Maura lay down on the bed and she was so tired that even though the mattress wasn't very comfortable she fell asleep quickly.

In another cell in the same Police Station Constance was trying to work out how to extricate herself and Maura from the situation. Without immediate success.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Lee Thompson Young who played Det. Frost in Rizzoli & Isles who has been found dead from gunshot wounds.**

_Manchester Airport, UK two days later._

Jane was saying goodbye to Frost. He was flying back. Rachel had driven them to the airport.

"Successful trip Jane although it must leave you with mixed feelings." said Frost.

"Yeah, mixed. Which is why I need some time to clear my head."

"Nice of Cavanaugh to give you two weeks extra leave though."

"Yeah, the man might have a heart after all!"

Rachel butted in "They are calling your flight."

"Thanks Rachel, nice meeting you, better go. Bye Jane see you soon."

"Bye Frost!" said Rachel and Jane in unison.

As he turned Frost smiled. He had noticed how close Jane had got to Rachel during the investigation. In truth he wondered whether Jane would be back. She seemed to be growing very fond of the UK, or was it that she was getting very fond of Rachel? Hard to tell.  
He walked towards check in, Jane and Rachel turned and walked to the car.

"Right, let's get your luggage back to mine. Then I can spend the rest of the day showing you the sights of sunny Manchester" said Rachel. Being Manchester, it was raining.

"Let's" said Jane, then she appeared to go thoughtful for a bit before adding "and let's go out tonight, gay."

Rachel smiled and said "Yeah let's"

After they had done everything and hit Canal Street they returned to Rachel's flat slightly the worse for wear.

"Shit I said I'd ring Ma two days ago! She'll be going spare." said Jane.

"Use the house phone and do it now, it'll be what seven o'clock?" replied Rachel.

Jane dialled the number for Angela's phone in Maura's guest house, vaguely wondering what would happen to her mother if Maura had to sell the house because she was sent down for a long time.

"Rizzoli!" Angela answered the phone.

"Hello Ma!" slurred Jane.

"Jane, you drunk? It is only seven o'clock!" Angela admonished.

"Ma I am in England it is midnight here! Went out with Rachel tonight to the Gay village..." Jane was cut short by Angela.

"Did you just say gay? Village? What kind of place is that Jane." Angela sounded a mix of anxious and annoyed. The truth was that she'd always had worries about Jane's sexuality and had taken Maura up on her offer to keep an eye on things.

"Ma, I'm in England, things here are more relaxed, you don't have to be gay to go to a gay bar, straight people go to them too! Oh and I'd better give you Rachel's phone number, she's invited me to stay for a couple of weeks." said Jane. Then she winced as she realised what that would sound like to her mum.

"So she's a dyke then? This Rachel you're staying with?"

"No Ma. She's divorced from some guy, had a string of boyfriends from lawyers to Police Officers."

"You sure she's not after you now?" Jane felt a tingle as Angela said this. Where the hell had that come from?

"Ma I just told you she's straight!"

"OK I'll believe you. How's Maura? Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't seen her. They're holding her three hundred miles away under some Brit equivalent of the Patriot Act. Under which they have two weeks to charge her."

"What?"

"Yeah, who'd thought it." Jane's voice was flat, she then added "Listen Ma do you want this phone number or not?"

Angela agreed to take the number. Jane gave it to her with an admonition not to phone after six Boston time. _  
_

_Boston, USA_ _  
_

After she put the phone down Angela turned to Korzak who had listened to Angela's end of the conversation.

"Jane's staying with some woman she's met in the UK."

"Yeah Frost said she was staying with one of the detectives from the case. She sounds like a nice girl Angela, drinks a bit too much maybe but from what I remember that's not that unusual in the UK." Angela looked sceptical at Korzak's comments.

"They went to some village of gay clubs tonight!"

"Yeah every large city in the UK has at least one of those. They are classy though, not like here."

"How can something like that be classy? It's unnatural!"

"If you go to the UK a remark like that will get you arrested."

"Well then I'm never going!" _  
_

"From what Frost says you might need to if you want to see Jane long term."

"UUGH?" Angela's face revealed the astonishment she felt.

"Just that Frost was saying she seems to like it there." Korzak didn't add that she seemed to like Rachel Bailey too, he'd have to work on Angela before saying that. He, Frost, and Frankie jr. had had a discussion in the car on the way back from the airport about this and it had been decided to keep Frost's suspicions on this count from Angela but also to prepare her for the possibility that Jane was falling heavily for another woman.

London, UK, ten days later.

Constance and Maura isles stood in the dock at Westminster Magistrates Court. They were asked to confirm their names. They did.

For the rest of the hearing they were silent as first Constance's solicitor and then Roisin made unsuccessful applications for Bail. They were both remanded to Holloway prison for two weeks.

Maura had been charged with entering the UK illegally, possession of false identity documents with intent and with attempting to assist an offender, Constance had been charged with two counts assisting an offender (Paddy and Maura) and possessing information likely to be of use to a terrorist.

After the hearing they were both taken down to the cells to await transport to Holloway. On arriving at Holloway they were searched, had showers, given the prison information leaflet and after completing paperwork and other formalities, shown to cells in the First Night Centre.

They were then allocated personal officers and told about the various support schemes in the prison. Both were allocated single cells. _  
_

_Manchester, UK_ _  
_

"Maura had her committal hearing today she's been remanded to Holloway, I've asked for a V O, a Visiting Order, for you to see her, love." said Rachel.

"Thanks, do you think you could come with me when I go?" Jane still hadn't got used to Rachel's habit of calling everyone 'love', a habit that seemed to be shared by most of Manchester.

"Yeah, 'course love, I wouldn't let you go through that on your own." There was concern in Rachel's voice. "I've asked for the V O for next Wednesday and told Godzilla, so I'll be free. We'll get the train down and I've arranged overnight accommodation, London is a nightmare for cars and parking at the prison is non-existent."

Jane smiled at Rachel's nickname for her boss.

"Does she know you call her that?" Jane's voice had a laugh in it.

"Yeah, used it at Janet's party once and she was standing behind me! I was moaning because she hadn't praised me for a bit of work I was very proud of. Imagine my mortification when she read me a text she had received from the Chief Con, praising that precise piece of work and finished with 'well done kid'!" Rachel was laughing at the memory. Jane laughed too.

And they hugged.

Their relationship had become easygoing and touchy feely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

_London UK_

The train was pulling in to London's Euston station. From here Rachel and Jane were going directly to Holloway. The plan was for Rachel to find a cafe and wait while Jane visited Maura. But then they found out that visiting was either 9:30 to 10:30 or 14:30 to 15:30 so they decided on the afternoon visiting as getting to London let alone out to Holloway for 09:30 involved leaving at stupid o'clock. So it was now about 12:10 and Rachel would wait in a pub after finding the hotel and booking in.

They got off the train and walked up the ramp to the main concourse.

They then went to the underground and got on a Victoria Line train. Changed at Kings Cross for the Piccadilly Line to Caledonian Road, from there they got the bus.

Rachel kept Jane company in the queue outside the prison gate.

Inside Maura could see the queue*. See saw the way Jane and Rachel behaved together and the way they looked at each other and her mind was full of regret that she could never be like that with Jane. They had been close, sure. But this was different.

After a while the gate opened to let visitors in. Jane went in and Rachel left to book into the hotel.

After Jane had gone through the pat down, showed her passport, and put her excess belongings in the locker she made her way into the visitor area.

She scanned the room. Then she saw Maura looking sad and forlorn at one of the tables.  
Jane walked over to it.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked Maura flatly.

"Hello Jane, nice to see you too. A white tea please, no sugar."

Jane went to get the drinks.

When she returned she told Maura that a condition of her visit was that she was not allowed to discuss the case. Maura nodded in understanding but it was going to be the elephant in the room for the whole half hour visit.

After sipping her tea Maura brought up the other thing on her mind.

"Who was that I saw you with in the line?"

"Oh that was Detective Constable Rachel Bailey. She's very kindly allowing me to stay with her, moved heaven and earth to get this visit, and came down to keep me company today."

"She's in love with you."

The remark hit Jane with the force of a bullet. It was quickly followed by a second blow.

"And you're in love with her. Don't waste it Jane. Grab it with both hands." Maura had a tinge of sadness in her voice.

She suddenly realised what she'd been too stupid to see all along. Jane hadn't loved any of the men in her life. Perhaps she might have loved Maura for a time but Maura admitted to herself that Jane would be nothing more than a friend to her. Maura was straight. Well; she might be capable of going gay for the stay if she received a long sentence. But that would be for pure physical need not anything deeper.

They then fell into a conversation about Britain and what jobs Jane could get here. They settled on security consultant. Maura told her about the educational opportunities for women in British prisons, which Jane was surprised to learn included college degrees.

After the frosty start things thawed and they fell into an easy conversation. The visit was over all too quickly, but Jane got another visiting order for the next morning before she returned to Manchester.

After Jane picked up her things from her locker she looked at her mobile and saw there was a message from Rachel. Why did she now anticipate rejoining Rachel with so much excitement? Was Maura right?

When she rejoined Rachel at the pub she asked: "What time do you have to be back in Manchester for, tomorrow?"

"No particular time: I've got the day off, well officially babysitting you making sure you don't get up to anything to help you're mate. That sort of thing."

"Good. I've got another visiting order for tomorrow morning. If you can come it includes you."

"No problem as far as you visiting is concerned. And I'd love to but I can't, I'm an officer working on her case, it would be against PACE."

"PACE?"

"Police and Criminal Evidence Act 1984."

"Oh, I guess I will have go alone then. OK what are we doing tonight? Any good gay clubs around?" Jane felt a tingle as she said these words. "Oh and Maura's convinced we're in love." She leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear "and from my side she's right!"

The next thing she experienced was Rachel's lips crashing into hers.

"I'll tell Maura she was right."

"OI you two get a room."

Rachel flashed her warrant card at the middle age man who promptly shut up.

For about an hour they didn't take their eyes off each other or stop smiling.

Rachel broke off first. "Let's get something to eat."

"Any ideas where?"

Rachel got out her mobile and fired up an app.

"Yeah what do you fancy? We've got Indian, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, French, Mexican, or Italian."

"Any British?"

"Oh, they're all British!"

"Yeah, that's one of the things that I like about this country." said Jane laughing.

They settled on the most British of all – Indian!

After eating and they went back to the hotel for Jane to formally check in and both of them to shower and change. Then they headed out.

"Going anywhere nice ladies?" enquired the concierge as he took their keys.

"A club called Heaven." answered Rachel.

"Have a good evening! I'd say 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' but that'd give you way too much scope!" he yelled as they went out of the main door.

* This is dramatic licence on my part: I don't think you can see the visitor queue in this way at HMP Holloway. Although I know that you can in some US prisons (eg FCI Danbury).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.** _London, UK_ Jane's phone was ringing. It had rung several times. It finally woke her up. "Rizzoli!" "Jane, oh thank god! How are you?" It was Korzak. "Well it is four in the morning. Rachel and I went out on a da... together last night and I got to bed two hours ago having drank like a Brit cop." Jane's head was pounding. "Ahhh, I'm afraid it is bad news Jane..." "Oh God something happened to Ma!" Jane became aware that she wasn't alone in the bed, Rachel stirred. "No not your family. There's no way to do this gently, Frost has been shot dead." Korzak sounded as shocked by his words as Jane felt hearing them. An arm came over her chest. And tried to pull her into an embrace. Only when she resisted did Rachel wake up, drunkenly moving her head until she saw Jane's face which sobered her up instantly. "What the fuck has happened?" Rachel asked. "You're not alone?" Vince had heard Rachel's voice over the phone. "No, I'm not. Urmmmm can we talk about Frost. What happened?" Jane was anxious as to how things would seem. She trusted Korzak not to tell anyone but... Then she heard Korzak say "It's four in then morning over there, she went out British style last night and she's not alone." Cavanaugh's voice came on the line. "Rizzoli I need you to stay in Britain for the duration. You'll be safer there. We think this is fallout from an old case and nothing to do with Doyle." "Can I tell Maura, I'm visiting her this morning." She asked. "Yeah tell her! She may be a target too. We've told the British authorities." "Thank you" "OK try to go back to sleep now if you can." The call finished Jane turned to Rachel. "Frost has been shot dead and I'm to stay in Britain for my own safety!" Jane blurted this in a shocked flat monotone. Rachel sat up, hugging knees then looked at Jane and hugged her. "I'm really, really sorry babe." "Thanks." Jane was still stunned, her voice flat. The tears would come later. Rachel hugged her tight and neither woman spoke. After a time they drifted back to sleep in each others arms. The alarm went off at seven. Rachel woke first and her phone was ringing. She looked at the phone and saw that it was DCI Murray calling "Ma'am" "Bad news. Detective Frost was shot and killed last night." "I know ma'am I was with Ja.. Detective Rizzoli when they told her." "Right, then you know she's to stay here out of harms way for the duration." "Yes, but she's thinking of emigrating to the UK anyway. Ma'am" "OK I'll talk to the UKBA see what their reaction might be." "Ma'am, you might want to tell them she's in a relationship with a UK national." "OH? And do I know the name of this UK national?" "Yes ma'am it's me!" Gill blew out her cheeks. "Well as you know who you sleep with is none of my business. But your taste has improved, although your timing may not have." "Thanks ma'am! I think? Oh and I think Jane, I mean Detective Rizzoli would like it kept from her superiors until she has a chance to talk to them properly." "Oh well OK then. Right what are you two lovebirds up to today then?" Janet, who was in Gill's office listening, raised an eyebrow. "Jane's going to visit Dr Isles in Holloway again, and then we're getting the train home." "Right change of plan. You're both going to meet the Prison Governor at Holloway at nine. She'll explain when you get there. I'm meeting you there this afternoon with Janet." "Oh gawd Janet's in your office and can hear what you've said can't she?" "Yes, but did you think you could keep it a secret?" "S'pose not!" "Bye!" Gill cut the call. Jane had woken up in the middle of this conversation. "How did she take the news regarding our fledgling relationship?" Jane asked. "Said it was none of her business who I sleep with but that my taste had improved!" Jane laughed "Anything else?" "She's coming down with Janet today. OH and your visit to Maura? Cancelled we're meeting the Prison Governor instead." "Governor?" "Yeah the big chief of the prison." "Oh the equivalent of Warden" "Yeah whatever; meeting is at nine so we'd better get a shifty. Oh and Godzilla has extended our stay here." "Rachel are you in trouble?"  
"No, no! This has to do with your partner being shot."  
"Oh!"  
They got dressed and had breakfast before making their way to Holloway prison.  
As they approached the gates Rachel said: "Something I'd better tell you: my brother's in a prison in Manchester."  
"Oh? My brother's been in jail too. We can exchange details later."  
On arrival after going through security they were shown into the Governor's office. Maura was already there as was a prison officer in uniform who had her arm around Maura as she cried.  
The Governor took Jane and Rachel to one side.  
"We've just told her about Detective Frost. Sounds like you were a close team. She'll be on suicide watch tonight."  
"Is it OK if I comfort her a bit?"  
"Yes of course!" They returned to the others. The prison officer stepped away from Maura at a signal from the Governor and Jane put her arm around Maura. Maura was trying to stop crying but couldn't. "J.. J.. Jane" her arms flung round Jane and she just carried on crying. Jane rubbed her back and made soothing noises.  
Jane looked apologetically at the Governor.  
"It's OK take all the time you need." After ten minutes Maura calmed down sufficiently to have Rachel formally introduced.  
"I gather your DCI is coming to London." the Governor addressed Rachel.  
"Yes ma'am, she'll be here this afternoon with, I think another DC."  
"Very well." the Governor turned to address Maura "In the meantime all prisoners, except you and your mother, with US connections are being shipped out this morning."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because the US authorities have requested it, and given that Detective Frost's murder is being connected to a case you worked on I can only agree."  
"What? You think I'm in danger, what about Jane?"  
"It's OK Maura they are looking after me." Jane smiled at Rachel, Maura nodded in understanding.  
"Your trial is some months away. Your regular court appearances will be by video link anyway so there's no security issue there. Your solicitor has been informed and has asked to meet with me at 11 and with you afterwards. In the meantime I have some other things to talk to DC Bailey about. Perhaps if we could take you to your mother? Could you take her Mary?" The Governor addressed Maura again. The last sentence was addressed to the Prison Officer who lead Maura out of the office.  
"DC Bailey, I'm to place an office at your disposal. The IMB have agreed to let you use their's temporarily but they are in the process of drawing up their annual report for the Secretary of State so will need some access to it. I hope that will be satisfactory." The Governor addressed Rachel.  
"Well I don't know yet given that no one has told me what I'll be doing." said Rachel.  
"Fair point and I am afraid I can't help you with that. Your DCI should be on the 12:35 arrival at Euston. You may wish to meet her there."  
"OK we'll go do that then!" sad Rachel and she and Jane left the office to go out of the prison and back to the hotel.  
In what was now their room they talked about the morning.  
"What do you suppose is actually going on? Frost getting murdered by one of our old cons I can get. But one with this much reach? And who the hell are the IMB?" Jane was a bit agitated. "The IMB are the Independent Monitoring Board, they are volunteers who are appointed by the Justice Secretary to report on the prison's work. The reports are public and sometimes can be damming. But I don't know what else is happening, we'll just have to hope that Godzilla knows a bit more." Rachel replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

_London, UK. Euston Station_

At 12:30 they were standing on the concourse at Euston at the top of the ramp leading to the platform for the train from Manchester.

At 12:40 Gill saw them and waved. They went over to her.

"Where's Janet?" Rachel asked.

"Change of plan. She's taken charge in Manchester because Rob's sick. Went down like a swatted fly with some lurgy just after we finished our call." said Gill.

"We've booked you into the room Detective Rizzoli was using, she's moving in with me. We'll cancel Janet's room. I hope that's all right ma'am."

"Yes perfectly. I've already cancelled Janet's room. Now let's get to Holloway."

This time they got a taxi.

When they were in the IMB office at Holloway Gill started speaking. "Two issues to talk about. Firstly what is going on over Detective Frost's death, then your long term future Detective Rizzoli.

"Detective Frost was shot in a pub called the Dirty Robber, I am told you know the place Detective. He was shot by a man who was heard to say 'and I'll get the two bitches as well.' your bosses think he may have been referring to you and Dr. Isles.

"As you know Dr Isles is currently being held here. This fact has received considerable publicity in Boston so we think the man knew this. We don't know whether he thought he'd wait until she returned in a few years or not. But it was decided with the approval of the Justice Secretary to take precautions.

"The second issue is your longer term future Detective Rizzoli. I am told you are fond of this country and would like to think about settling here. I have talked to Lefftenant Cavanaugh this morning and he has agreed to a year's initial secondment to my team in Manchester if you're agreeable."

It didn't take Jane long to say "yes".

"I will ring the lefftenant and tell him the news."

"Before you do, what about my family, might he go after them?"

"Which is why protection has been arranged"

"I'd like my mom to come over if possible so I can tell her some things in person."

"I'll arrange it."

While Gill rang Lt Cavanaugh, Jane rang Angela.

"Ma, how yer doin'."

"Jane, hi, how are you? Did you hear about Frost? Terrible."

"Yeah Ma that's partly why I'm calling. I've got to stay here until this blows over. And Ma I've arranged for you to come over too. It's for our safety."

"OK.." Angela sounded wary.

Gill put her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone: "Jane, Lefftentant Cavanaugh is making the arrangements for your mother to come over."

"Ma did you hear that?"

"Yeah, OK I'll see you then"

"Yeah ma I'll meet you off the plane!"

With that they cut the call.

_Boston USA._

Frankie jr was sitting the other side of the counter at the cafe in Boston PD.

"I'm going to England to see Jane."

"That's great ma."

He knew from what Frost had said that it was likely that Jane wouldn't be coming home. This just confirmed it.

Lt Cavanaugh walked in with Korzak.

"Jane's told me about the arrangement."

"Yeah but there's been a development."

"OH?"

"We now know who it is that shot Frost. But the bad news is he is utterly ruthless so I'm grounding you Frankie, office duties only, Tommy is in protective custody, and you Mrs Rizzoli are on the next flight to England, London Heathrow. You'll be met. Manchester PD will look after you after that."

He handed her the tickets. Frankie drove her home escorted by two cruisers. She packed for her trip. They went to the airport.

_London Heathrow Airport, UK about 8pm._

Angela Rizzoli had gone through passport control, baggage claim and customs, and was now looking for Jane.

"Ma!" She heard and looked round to see Jane with a tall slim woman with long brown hair.

"Ma this is Rachel Bailey. When we go back to Manchester we are going to be staying with her."

Rachel extended a hand "Nice to meet you Mrs Rozzoli."

"Likewise I'm sure" said Angela taking the hand but her voice was sceptical.

They went to get into the car the Metropolitan Police had arranged for them. They were discretely escorted by another car with armed officers on board. On arrival Angela checked in.

In her room Angela asked for some time with Jane.

"Now Jane what is going on?!"

"With what?" "Jane, I wasn't born yesterday I can see the way you and Rachel look at each other."

"First Maura and now you? Yeah you're right we're in love OK? I was going to break it to you gently in the morning but you've spoiled that now. Oh and you hear any noises through the walls it'll be me and her, we're next door."

"You mean the hotel let you book a double room?"

"This is England where they live in the 21st century Ma!"

There was a knock on the door. Jane opened it. DCI Murray stood there

"Everything OK kid? Only I couldn't help overhearing and you know my views on homophobia..."

Jane turned to her mother.

"This is Detective Chief Inspector Murray. That's one rank higher than Cavanaugh would be if he were here. She tends to arrest people who express homophobic views. This is my mother."

"Ah nice to meet you, I'm Gill."

"Angela, and likewise."

Gill turned to Jane, "Rachel is waiting in the lobby – something about going to a club?"

"What a gay club?" said Angela.

"I'll look after Angela." Gill said this so firmly that Angela shut up. Jane looked gratefully at Gill and left. Gill walked into the room.

"I know it can be shock finding out your child is in love with someone from another country and of the same sex so if you want to talk..." said Gill.

"Thank you. But I want to know what the Police's attitude is to having a lesbian officer. It wasn't long ago that women weren't allowed into the detectives."

"And I always thought the US got there first. My officers' private lives are none of my business provided they obey the law. And I have been a detective for over twenty years."

"Oh, so I guess it wouldn't be any use complaining that DC Bailey has seduced my daughter then."

"None at all, and anyway why do you care? So long as she's happy?"

"I wanted grandchildren..."

"You may still have them but if you carry on like this you're just going to push your daughter away."

"Have you got children?"

"Yes, one. A boy, Sammy."

"And his happiness is all you would care about?"

"Good grief yes."

"Husband?"

"Divorced."

"So am I."

They then fell into an easy conversation about their children.

After about two hours Angela looked at her watch and said "I'd better ring Frankie junior and let him know I've arrived safely."

Gill smiled and got up, she said "I'll leave you to it." and left.

After she closed the door she puffed out her cheeks and let out a sigh. If Jane turned out like Angela and Rachel like Sharon the relationship would be tempestuous in the extreme!

Angela picked up her mobile, found Frankie's number and called it.

"I'm here!" Was her opening gambit.

"You get to London OK?"

"Yeah and when were you going to tell me your sister's a lesbian?"

"Ma, I didn't really know, Frost thought she and this Rachel girl might be falling in love but it was speculation Ma."

"OK speculate some more for me. Do you think it's serious? Is Jane moving to the UK permanently?"

"The last part: yeah I think she is, at least while Maura is held there and then who knows?"

"Well she certainly seems to like it here and she sure likes Rachel."

"OK ma, listen good. They know who killed Frost. They're looking for him now so you might not have be over there so long and then Jane can bring Rachel over and we can all meet her. Tommy wants to know what she's like, I think he's a little in awe actually!"

"Your brother's got no chance with this one."

"This one?"

"Yeah he tried it on with Maura remember?"

"Yeah, he had no chance there either."


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

___Manchester Airport, UK_

The X-ray had shown some suspicious metallic shapes in a suitcase. The owner had been identified. He had been pulled at customs and searched. The Metallic objects had been gun parts. He had been arrested. He was going to do serious time. He was the duped decoy.

Another man went through the green channel. He wasn't carrying gun parts. He imagined that getting a gun in England would be easy, it never occurred to him that the laws would be different from the US. He was wrong. A friend in the US had given him some names to look up.

His passport had triggered an alert at the British end. The trigger wasn't real time and wouldn't be known about for a few hours. But when it was the UKBA were on the phone to both the IMB room at Holloway and Boston PD HQ. The man who had shot Frost, was using the name Jonnie Johnson, and was in Manchester.

He bought a pay-as-you-go phone from Tescos and started making calls. He always got the same response.

"Sorry love, 'e ain't 'ere, won't be for some time."

The first time he'd pressed and found out that the man was in 'Stangeways', wherever that was, doing a 20 stretch, that he understood. So "Strangeways" was a prison, only thing was it sounded more like a loony bin, maybe it was that too. This was a strange country. He'd walked round Manchester had seen men walking along holding hands and nobody seemed to care. Strange.

There were no gun shops here. None. At his hotel he looked up UK gun laws and found that they were the antithesis of the US's laws. There was strict gun control with a complete ban on hand guns. About the only thing he could get semi-legally was an air weapon and they didn't do anything like the type of damage he wanted to do.

He did some more research. He made the mistake of doing a search from his laptop via his hotel wifi that triggered a report to the UK authorities.

_London UK_

Jane was on the phone to Korzak.

"That bastard is in the UK." she said.

"Yeah I heard. Angela is over there too. Not good."

"Yeah but it is OK she's with me and Rachel and we're being guarded by an ARV."

"ARV?" "Sorry, Armed Response Vehicle"

"SO19 eh? Those boys and girls are efficient."

SO19 is the firearms unit of London's Metropolitan Police Service.

"Yeah I saw their MMP equivalent take out Paddy Doyle. I need to tell you something else Vince."

"Go ahead."

"I've fallen heavily for someone over here. I don't think I'll be coming back. Not permanently anyway."

"What's the name?"

"Rachel Bailey."

"Yeah Frost thought you might be falling for her."

"Bright boy!"

"Yeah he was."

"Tell me what she's like. If Jane Rizzoli's fallen for her she must be quite a girl."

"She's lovely, she's clever, her nickname in the MMP is Sherlock 'cos she'll spot something no-one else has and break a case. She's tall, slim, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes."

"Sounds a bit like you!"

"No she's way cleverer! She gets her bosses to back her, I never got there with any Lieutenant I worked for! There's one story where she and her partner DC Janet Scott were working a serial killer case that had gone back 40 years. Janet's school mate had been the first victim. Rachel spotted a calender on that victim's brother's wall and blew the case wide open from there. Then she got very drunk one night and rang the DCI and told her where the same serial killer had buried the diaries he'd kept of his killings!"

"She is good!"

"Yeah, almost makes me feel sorry for Paddy Doyle, he never stood a chance!"

"Let's hope they catch the other guy, the one that is after you."

"If they can't I don't know who can. Anyway got to go now. Bye Vince"

"Bye Jane."

"I'll have to meet him someday! I presume that was your Sargent?" Rachel had been standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it was Vince and he'd like to meet you too."

They left for Holloway.

The news of the internet search came through to DCI Murray, she ordered an intelligence package on the hotel.

_Manchester, UK_The manager was an ex DC, lucky that, he was contacted and agreed to cooperate. The Police searched "Mr Johson's" room and then moved into the room next door. Waited for him to return.

When he did an armed response team was on the scene. They opened his door. Placed a ballistic shield in the doorway and yelled "Armed Police. Remove all clothing except your underpants. Come towards my voice."

Jonnie (his first name was real) looked around the room, he looked out of the window. He saw what he thought was the local SWAT with weapons trained on his head. He went back into the room and did as he had been told. When he got ten feet from the ballistic shield he was told to lie flat, arms outstretched. He did so, the ballistic shield was removed and the armed officers entered his room, all the while pointing their guns at him. He got the feeling that if he moved a muscle without permission he'd die. He was cuffed and half dragged half marched out of the hotel to a waiting van still dressed only in his underpants. POLSA would search the room thoroughly and he would be charged with entertaining the country illegally on a false passport.

Janet would interview him and he would tell her everything. She is that good.

The Commonwealth of Massachusetts was already talking to the State Department about extradition.

_London, UK_

After receiving the news of the arrest SO19 and SO1 (Specialist Protection) were stood down.

Rachel and Jane decided to try a vegetarian cafe called "First Out" for lunch. They asked Gill and Angela to come. They all ordered food and sat at a table.

Couples sat at some of the other tables, most were same-sex couples. What Rachel hadn't told anyone except Jane was that First Out is a well know meeting place for the LGBT community in London.

"Nice place." said Angela "Got some class."

Just then two women kissed as they took a bottle of wine downstairs. Angela's mouth opened but no sound came out.

Gill smiled at Rachel "Still got it then kid."

"Eh?" said Rachel.

"Well you just cracked the case of the homophobic mother."

Jane, Gill and Rachel laughed. Angela looked put out.

"Got some news for you Jane. Dr Isles is being transferred to Styal Prison near Manchester. It should make visiting easier. Her trial is being transferred to Manchester Crown Court since most of the witnesses are from north west of England." said Gill after she'd finished laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.** _London, UK_ Jane's phone was ringing. It had rung several times. It finally woke her up. "Rizzoli!" "Jane, oh thank god! How are you?" It was Korzak. "Well it is four in the morning. Rachel and I went out on a da... together last night and I got to bed two hours ago having drank like a Brit cop." Jane's head was pounding. "Ahhh, I'm afraid it is bad news Jane..." "Oh God something happened to Ma!" Jane became aware that she wasn't alone in the bed, Rachel stirred. "No not your family. There's no way to do this gently, Frost has been shot dead." Korzak sounded as shocked by his words as Jane felt hearing them. An arm came over her chest. And tried to pull her into an embrace. Only when she resisted did Rachel wake up, drunkenly moving her head until she saw Jane's face which sobered her up instantly. "What the fuck has happened?" Rachel asked. "You're not alone?" Vince had heard Rachel's voice over the phone. "No, I'm not. Urmmmm can we talk about Frost. What happened?" Jane was anxious as to how things would seem. She trusted Korzak not to tell anyone but... Then she heard Korzak say "It's four in then morning over there, she went out British style last night and she's not alone." Cavanaugh's voice came on the line. "Rizzoli I need you to stay in Britain for the duration. You'll be safer there. We think this is fallout from an old case and nothing to do with Doyle." "Can I tell Maura, I'm visiting her this morning." She asked. "Yeah tell her! She may be a target too. We've told the British authorities." "Thank you" "OK try to go back to sleep now if you can." The call finished Jane turned to Rachel. "Frost has been shot dead and I'm to stay in Britain for my own safety!" Jane blurted this in a shocked flat monotone. Rachel sat up, hugging knees then looked at Jane and hugged her. "I'm really, really sorry babe." "Thanks." Jane was still stunned, her voice flat. The tears would come later. Rachel hugged her tight and neither woman spoke. After a time they drifted back to sleep in each others arms. The alarm went off at seven. Rachel woke first and her phone was ringing. She looked at the phone and saw that it was DCI Murray calling "Ma'am" "Bad news. Detective Frost was shot and killed last night." "I know ma'am I was with Ja.. Detective Rizzoli when they told her." "Right, then you know she's to stay here out of harms way for the duration." "Yes, but she's thinking of emigrating to the UK anyway. Ma'am" "OK I'll talk to the UKBA see what their reaction might be." "Ma'am, you might want to tell them she's in a relationship with a UK national." "OH? And do I know the name of this UK national?" "Yes ma'am it's me!" Gill blew out her cheeks. "Well as you know who you sleep with is none of my business. But your taste has improved, although your timing may not have." "Thanks ma'am! I think? Oh and I think Jane, I mean Detective Rizzoli would like it kept from her superiors until she has a chance to talk to them properly." "Oh well OK then. Right what are you two lovebirds up to today then?" Janet, who was in Gill's office listening, raised an eyebrow. "Jane's going to visit Dr Isles in Holloway again, and then we're getting the train home." "Right change of plan. You're both going to meet the Prison Governor at Holloway at nine. She'll explain when you get there. I'm meeting you there this afternoon with Janet." "Oh gawd Janet's in your office and can hear what you've said can't she?" "Yes, but did you think you could keep it a secret?" "S'pose not!" "Bye!" Gill cut the call. Jane had woken up in the middle of this conversation. "How did she take the news regarding our fledgling relationship?" Jane asked. "Said it was none of her business who I sleep with but that my taste had improved!" Jane laughed "Anything else?" "She's coming down with Janet today. OH and your visit to Maura? Cancelled we're meeting the Prison Governor instead." "Governor?" "Yeah the big chief of the prison." "Oh the equivalent of Warden" "Yeah whatever; meeting is at nine so we'd better get a shifty. Oh and Godzilla has extended our stay here." "Rachel are you in trouble?"  
"No, no! This has to do with your partner being shot."  
"Oh!"  
They got dressed and had breakfast before making their way to Holloway prison.  
As they approached the gates Rachel said: "Something I'd better tell you: my brother's in a prison in Manchester."  
"Oh? My brother's been in jail too. We can exchange details later."  
On arrival after going through security they were shown into the Governor's office. Maura was already there as was a prison officer in uniform who had her arm around Maura as she cried.  
The Governor took Jane and Rachel to one side.  
"We've just told her about Detective Frost. Sounds like you were a close team. She'll be on suicide watch tonight."  
"Is it OK if I comfort her a bit?"  
"Yes of course!" They returned to the others. The prison officer stepped away from Maura at a signal from the Governor and Jane put her arm around Maura. Maura was trying to stop crying but couldn't. "J.. J.. Jane" her arms flung round Jane and she just carried on crying. Jane rubbed her back and made soothing noises.  
Jane looked apologetically at the Governor.  
"It's OK take all the time you need." After ten minutes Maura calmed down sufficiently to have Rachel formally introduced.  
"I gather your DCI is coming to London." the Governor addressed Rachel.  
"Yes ma'am, she'll be here this afternoon with, I think another DC."  
"Very well." the Governor turned to address Maura "In the meantime all prisoners, except you and your mother, with US connections are being shipped out this morning."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because the US authorities have requested it, and given that Detective Frost's murder is being connected to a case you worked on I can only agree."  
"What? You think I'm in danger, what about Jane?"  
"It's OK Maura they are looking after me." Jane smiled at Rachel, Maura nodded in understanding.  
"Your trial is some months away. Your regular court appearances will be by video link anyway so there's no security issue there. Your solicitor has been informed and has asked to meet with me at 11 and with you afterwards. In the meantime I have some other things to talk to DC Bailey about. Perhaps if we could take you to your mother? Could you take her Mary?" The Governor addressed Maura again. The last sentence was addressed to the Prison Officer who lead Maura out of the office.  
"DC Bailey, I'm to place an office at your disposal. The IMB have agreed to let you use their's temporarily but they are in the process of drawing up their annual report for the Secretary of State so will need some access to it. I hope that will be satisfactory." The Governor addressed Rachel.  
"Well I don't know yet given that no one has told me what I'll be doing." said Rachel.  
"Fair point and I am afraid I can't help you with that. Your DCI should be on the 12:35 arrival at Euston. You may wish to meet her there."  
"OK we'll go do that then!" sad Rachel and she and Jane left the office to go out of the prison and back to the hotel.  
In what was now their room they talked about the morning.  
"What do you suppose is actually going on? Frost getting murdered by one of our old cons I can get. But one with this much reach? And who the hell are the IMB?" Jane was a bit agitated. "The IMB are the Independent Monitoring Board, they are volunteers who are appointed by the Justice Secretary to report on the prison's work. The reports are public and sometimes can be damming. But I don't know what else is happening, we'll just have to hope that Godzilla knows a bit more." Rachel replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither Rizzoli & Isles nor Scott & Bailey belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

_**A/N Thanks for the review. **__**After this chapter**__** they are **__**will be**__** in Manchester **__**so **__**Janet will come into it more. I did think about sending her to London but couldn't see a story-driven way to do it, as senior officer it had to be Gill who took charge. Jane has a lot of pent up feelings about Maura's problems but she can't express them in a open visiting room in a prison with guards listening in. Will Jane and Rachel last? **__**In some ways t**__**hey are very similar personalities **__**but only one of them has a self destruct button**__**...**_

Maura's trial was three months away so Jane and Rachel decided they could spend some time in the US.

The flew out a week later, planning to stay for two weeks.

Boston, US, Jane's Apartment

Frankie Jr had organised the party. The signs said "Welcome home Jane" on Angela's insistence but everyone knew this wasn't Jane's home any more, her heart was elsewhere.

"Couldn't you come over here and be a cop here?" Angela asked Rachel.

"I wouldn't want to carry a gun, or live somewhere with inadequate healthcare. And I'd definitely miss the chippy, as would Jane! In addition it is easier to get Jane to the UK than it is for me to come here. Equal immigration rights for same sex partners has been UK policy for 15 years." Rachel put her foot in it.

Fortunately Jane overheard and quickly intervened.

"Rachel, come and meet my jailbird brother, Tommy"

Rachel left Angela standing open mouthed.

Angela turned to Korzak.

"Did you just hear what that limey bitch said? But I'll give her the chippy!"

"Yeah, and the first part is something you'll find with a lot of British cops. Guns are alien to them, they think that carrying them does more harm than good. The part about the healthcare system? The NHS is loved over there. Not even Margaret Thatcher could get rid of it, and she wanted too. No insurance premiums for anyone, no co-pays. Everything covered. Costs the economy about half what our system does. Got to admit it's attractive!

"Can't blame them for thinking about which country would be more accepting of their relationship either, don't under estimate it. Being gay here is still tough, especially compared to the UK."

Meanwhile Rachel was being introduced to Tommy.

"So this is the girl that stole my little sister's heart! Got to admit Jane's got good taste."

At this point he was interrupted by Giovanni.

"Yeah real waste!"

"Listen pal, come over to Manchester and say that, you'll spend the night in a Police cell." Rachel found Giovanni instantly dislikeable.

"Whhhoooo! She is a cop!" said Tommy.

"Keep moving Giovanni or we'll forget this isn't Manchester and take you back in handcuffs" Jane intervened in support of her girlfriend.

"Soooo what's this Manchester place like then?"

"Well, it is on the west coast of an island off the west coast of a continent so it rains a lot. But it's the gay capital of Europe. The very successful GB cycling team are based there too. It was one of the main centres of the Industrial Revolution.

"Two of the biggest football teams in Europe are based there. There's an international cricket ground. Two Universities. Manchester University was where most of the early work on the structure of the atom was done. The countryside around is pretty and easy to get to. Oh and there is a statue of Abraham Lincoln!" said Rachel.

Jane laughed. "But most of all there is a great gay scene. But Rachel tell him what the local prison is called" she said.

"Strangeways" Rachel said with a sad note in her voice.

"Sorry, forgot."

"It's all right."

"Forgot what?" asked Tommy.

"My brother's in there" replied Rachel.

"Oh, I was in prison over here, maybe he and I should compare notes on having cops for sisters."

Rachel smiled weakly. Jane glared at Tommy.

Frankie came to join them.

"Sooo! Cananaugh wants to know if you're bringing Rachel in tomorrow."

"Rachel, you want to see Boston PD in action?" Jane asked.

"Yeah all right then, but it'll be sad not seeing Frost." Rachel replied.

"Yeah" said Jane and Frankie in unison with a heavy sigh.

Next day Boston PD.

Jane walked into the building with Rachel. Jane showed her badge. Rachel showed her warrant card

and was given a visitor's pass.

They went up to BRIC where Frankie and Korzak were working on a new case.

Korzak told Frankie to explain it to Jane and Rachel.

Rachel was looking intently at one of the mortuary photographs.

"I don't think these are cigarette burns." she said.

"What are the then?" asked Jane.

"Stab wounds with a phillips head screwdriver. You'll have to get the pathologist, sorry, medical examiner to incise the wounds to make sure, but I've seen these before on a case and once you've seen it you can't mistake it." said Rachel.

Korzak was on the phone to the CSI's

"Have you still got the toolset found in the MacKinley case?" he enquired.

"Good. I want a DNA test on each of the cross head screwdrivers in the set, we're looking for the vics. DNA on the shaft and tip and Price's on the handle. Do prints on the handle and blood on the shaft and tip too." Korzak put down the phone.

Korzak then made another call to the ME's office to request incising of the wounds.

About 20 minutes later the phone rang.

"Korzak"

"Thanks" and with that he put the phone down.

"Seems like you might be right, Rachel. That was the lab, they've found blood on one of the screwdrivers. The DNA test will take a day or two but its enough to hold our suspect for now." said Korzak.

Cavanaugh came into BRIC to see how the case was going.

"We're holding Price pending DNA on a screwdriver. Thanks to Manchester's finest." said Korzak

That night Jane and Rachel decided to try out the Boston gay scene. They ended up going to Merch, a bar where Jane had done an undercover operation with Maura.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you again! Your friend not with you?" The owner of the bar said.

"Yeah, never know what direction life will take you. And Maura? You've not read the papers?" Jane was close to tears.

"Sorry, honey, didn't mean to upset you, just hadn't appreciated that was her. Anyway what are you doing here." The owner asked.

"Showing my girlfriend, Rachel, the Boston scene. I doubt she's impressed." Jane indicated Rachel, who was sitting at one of the tables waiting for Jane to join her.

"Why wouldn't she be impressed? She from New York or somewhere!"

"Have you ever been to Manchester, England?"

"No!"

"Gay capital of Europe, which means its gay scene rivals LA's and New York's put together. That is her home town. Soon to be mine too!"

"Wow emigrating as well! Really adventurous, I'll have to visit!"

Jane ordered drinks. The owner said she'd bring them over so Jane joined Rachel at the table.

"Hey, you must be Rachel, nice to meet you!" said the owner when she brought the drinks over.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." said Rachel.

"So you managed to turn this one, I thought she was hopeless!"

"Well actually we just kind of fell in love with each other."

"Oh? But the gay scene where you live? I gather it's really good?"

"Yeah it is, over 40 venues and tremendous variety too!" said Rachel.

"This is a big city then?"

"Not that big – about half the size of Boston."

For the rest of their time Jane showed Rachel around Boston. Jane packed things she wanted shipping to Manchester, and made arrangements to rent out her apartment for a year.

They then flew back to Manchester.


End file.
